Primordial Orbs
The Primordial Orbs are a group of seven powerful orbs, created by the Primordials (Time and Space), to reward heroes, though many villains have stolen the orbs for their own selfish wishes. Red Primordial Orb The Red Orb controls power, not Energy. It can boost YOUR powers level, and enhance thingsd such as magic and even increase your size as well as strength. Blue Primordial Orb The Blue Orb controls most Energy around you. It can raise your Energy (Normal, Pure, etc) and the Energy of others.. This orb does not directly alter your power. Green Primordial Orb The Green Orb controls most health around you, meaning you can use the orb to heal most wounds on you and others. This orb can also lower the health of those around you. White Primordial Orb The White Orb controls most of the life in a strangely larger than usual radius. You can use this orb to make others do certain things, such as jump off a roof or walk away. Yellow Primordial Orb The Yellow Orb controls some of the Multiverse's reality. This orb can be used to cut rifts in reality, or to transport yourself from one area to another. This orb is more likely to relocate itself after overuse. Black Primordial Orb The Black Orb controls some of the Multiverse's death. This orb can be used to summon undead warriors, help you kill your target, etc. Purple Primordial Orb The Purple Orb controls most of the Multiverse's Wills. This orb can be used to change the outcome of a battle from a loss to a win or retreat, as well as change the far-future. Fusing Orbs Fusing the orbs in order to get a better outcome is very helpful. For example, one could use the White and Yellow orbs to summon a faraway creature to your aid, or use the Black and Red orbs to summon an undead creature and use the Red orb to empower the creature as well as the Black orb to prevent it from relocating. Rainbow Primordial Orb The Rainbow Orb is the result of successfully merging each orb into one. This orb is smaller than the others and changes colors rapidly. This orb has the powers of all the other orbs but multiplied by nearly infinite. For example, you could simply wave your arm with this orb and create a clone army of anyone in the Multiverse to fight for you, then boost all of their powers to a trillion, give them anykind of Energy, equip them with unbeatable weapons, and more. This orb relocates after overusage, though it has so much power, it is hard to have it perform a task that exceeds it's limits, although killing anyone is difficult for any orb. To obtain this orb, one must bring each of the seven colored ors to the Rainbow Altar, then recite the password, "Peas and Carrots". Currently, only two villains have gotten to the Altar with all seven orbs- Saerup, who did not have the password and was stopped, and Curspollo- a fusion between Cursebeard and Apollo (with absorbed essence from Poseidon). Curspollo forged the Rainbow Orb successfully, and used it immediately to snap his fingers with his gauntlet to kill 50% of the Multiverse. Later, he snapped again to revive his ally and friend, Arsen. Lastly, he snapped a final time to destroy the Rainow Orb so nobody could ever reverse what he did, for he believed he had saved the Multiverse. Before fusion, Cursebeard crafted the Primordial Gauntlet. The recoil from using the Rainbow Orb would not only cause it to relocate, but severely cripple the user afterwards. This gauntlet was created so that it can sustain the Rainbow Orb and absorb it's recoil. After Curspollo made the Rainbow Orb, he placed it inside of his gauntlet and snapped, which only somewhat destroyed the gauntlet as well as Curspollo's arm, but neither was completely destroyed. With the second snap, Curspollo's revival wish was so minimal to the Rainbow Orb, it caused no recoil. With his final snap, however, the gauntlet was no more. The Primordial Orbs cannot be destroyed, period. The Rainbow Orb can be destroyed by it's own powers. The recoil from Curspollo's third snap not only destroyed the Rainbow Orb and gauntlet, but it also shattered his arm and nearly killed him. Due to his strength, he survived, but he was left a shadow of his former self, as he had a power of less than 100. Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Primal Energy